Chronicle: Take my hand
by Nendai ki henja
Summary: On the day of the Kyuubi's assault, a young man arrives by accident to the Five Elemental Nations. Who is he? And how will his presence effect the life of one blonde-haired jiinchuriki? Narutoxharem OCxharem
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: On war and portals _

_War. There is nothing like it. I'm not referring to your everyday, run of the mill, country on country skirmishing. I'm talking full on, nation destroying, culture erasing, and genocidal war. Now, one might infer from these few sentences that I, the writer, have a desire or some sort of sickening eagerness for war._

_Nothing could be further from the truth._

_Allow me, dear reader, to introduce myself. To my friends and loved ones, I am known as Nasoro. To everyone else, I am known as Chronikografos, Letopisets, Cha'id, or Nendai-ki henja. *here the writing is unintelligible, as if the writer had suffered a sharp impact to the head.* Here I must beg my reader's forgiveness. My familiar has rather forcefully and painfully reminded me that you may not be literate in these languages._

_In plain English, I am called Chronicler. Now, as I mentioned earlier, I have no great love for war…or even violence for that matter. There was a time when I reveled in the thrill of combat, the scent of blood, the rush of victory. But as I looked back at the countless broken bodies of my enemies and the innumerable corpse-strewn battlefields I have left behind, the rush disappeared. As I gazed upon the tearful widows, the orphaned children, and the young ones who would never see their sweethearts again because they met their ends at my hands and blades…..I felt hollow. It was then I realized something. The sensations that came with dealing death and destruction for the hell of it were fleeting and hollow at best. But when I fought to protect those I care for, I felt alive. I felt strong. I fought with a strength that I never knew I possessed. That, dear reader, is the path to true power. Fight to protect those people precious to you and you will never be truly defeated._

_There is something else that has been troubling me. My brothers and I have been here at our home, Elysium for the past three years. After the frenetic activity of the preceding two hundred years, the rest is well appreciated. But as I watch my younger brothers interact with their wives and lovers, I feel a faint pain in my chest. It has been two hundred and thirty-two years to the day since I last saw Kaya. The only girl I ever truly gave my heart to. Hm, girl…no, she's a full grown woman by now. At this point, the reader may ask, "But Nasoro, it's been so long! How can you be sure she loves you still….or is even alive?"_

_Well my dear reader, my answer is twofold. First, I know she is still alive because just before we were separated, I fashioned a pair of silver and ruby amulets for the both of us. If one of us were to die, the rubies on the other amulet would shatter and the amulet would immediately teleport the wearer to the other's location. And as for whether or not she still loves me well, let us just say that if you knew her, you wouldn't ask that question. Gods above, with every word I write my heart yearns more and more to at least see her, even if only for a moment. _

_*here the quality of the penmanship drops slightly as if the writer suddenly started writing excitedly and with great speed*_

_My dearest reader, I have made a decision. Tomorrow, my familiar Dolor and I will set out on a journey to find her. It may take years, decades even. But we will not return until we find her. If Dolor does not wish to come, I will not force him. But I will find her... even if I have to do it alone. Of course, I don't think my brothers and their loved ones will be too enthusiastic about my idea…_

Nasoro set down his pen and stretched, wincing as his joints popped. "By the Wolf Lord's right testicle, it's about time." said a sarcastic voice from behind him. Nasoro grinned and turned to face the speaker. "I wasn't aware you were acquainted with your patriarch's privates, Dolor." The speaker in question, Dolor, was a MASSIVE wolf that peaked six feet at the shoulder and was just over nine feet in length, with a musculature that would shame a draft horse. His coat was steel grey and his piercing gold eyes matched those of his master. In reply to Nasoro, Dolor twitched the corners of his mouth up in a wolfish grin. "Don't try to project your sick fantasies onto me you queer." Nasoro laughed and lightly bonked his lupine friend on top of his snout. "Relax Dolor; I know you're not gay. Just like I know that the females in your clan are tearing each other to pieces to get you." Dolor shuddered in reponse, "Urgh, Don't remind me. Most of them aren't even that appealing."

"I know your pain old friend." Nasoro replied, recalling the literally countless times he himself had been hit on solely because of his looks. Dolor chuckled, "And most of them weren't taking no for an answer." he said. Nasoro groaned, "Women, our scourge and our delight." "Amen." intoned Dolor. "However, I feel obligated at this point in time to direct your attention to your bedroom clock and note that it is time for dinner." Nasoro chuckled, "Always got food on the mind, eh?" Dolor huffed in response. "Oh hush, Charity cooks like angel, and you love her food just as much as I do!" His master grinned, "That I do old friend. Head down to dining hall, I'll be along shortly." Dolor turned and said over his shoulder, "Alright but hurry, you know your brothers and their lover's appetites." There was a faint gust of wind and Dolor teleported away.

Nasoro quickly headed over to his bathroom and took care of his business, pausing while washing his hands to study himself in the mirror. His reflection was that of a tall, mid-twenties man with a perfectly chiseled body, raven colored hair, lightly tanned skin and soft golden eyes that could twinkle with merriment, or harden into chips of metal when angry. Leaning back he thought to himself, "_That there is a damn handsome man." _ Pausing to turn out the light by snapping his fingers, he took a deep breath, thought "_I hope they don't take my plan poorly.",_ and vanished in a flash of red light.

The responses from Nasoro's brothers and their wives were varied, to say the least. The women's response was generally along the lines of: "Naso has a girlfriend?!" "Honey, you'll help him find her won't you?" (The latter was usually accompanied by the puppy-dog eyes) and "And of course my husband will help you find her…WON'T YOU DEAR?" The last three words were uttered in a tone that promised extreme pain and suffering should the man in question even think about saying no.

The response from Nasoro's brothers was….somewhat less restrained. Solon almost choked to death on his wine, Tacitus nearly fell out of his chair and Shirohet actually did. Lumes spat his wine out in plume of fire and Sakti, who was walking to the table, tripped and fell flat on his face. The most surprising reaction came from Theristi….or rather his complete and utter lack of one.

Nasoro looked Theristi dead in his violet eyes. "Something wrong little brother?" Theristi glanced around the table before replying. "Nasoro, my dearest big brother, I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say that we would follow you into hell and back…and back into hell again." He looked around the table meeting the gazes of his brothers. "Am I right?" Receiving nods from all, Thersti turned back to his oldest brother. "But this…well what I'm trying to say is….do you really truly want to find her Nasoro?" Nasoro's golden eyes flashed briefly and everyone in the room gave Theristi an incredulous look. "Of course I do. Why would I not want to find her?" Theristi met his brother's searing gaze and replied, "I never said you didn't want to find her..." The violet eyed reaper paused and took a deep breath,"…but you may not like what you find."

Instantly the temperature of the room dropped and frost coated the glasses. There was a loud splintering sound as the heavy oak arm of Nasoro's chair was crushed in his hand. "And what, dear brother, could you mean by that?" Theristi calmly met his brother's furious gaze. "You know damn well what I mean." "No, I'm afraid I don't Theris. Why don't you enlighten me?" Solon stood and moved between them and faced Nasoro. "Come now Naso, I'm sure Theris wasn't questioning Kaya's faithfulness, right Theris?" Theristi sighed and sat back. "No, no I didn't." With that, the temperature in the room returned to normal and fury in Nasoro's eyes faded and he suddenly seemed incredibly weary. "I'm sorry Theris, I didn't mean to get angry, I just... I think I'm going to turn in now. Good night to you all." And with that, he disappeared in swirl of mist.

Theristi sighed and walked out of the dining hall. Normally, He would have just teleported to his quarters but tonight he needed to be by himself. _"Serana and the others will understand." _He thought._ "_I've seen you do some foolish things little brother," sounded a voice behind him, "but that really takes the cake. I mean, what exactly were you thinking? You know that Kaya has been preying on Naso's mind for well on a decade now, so what in all the hells that exist would possess you to say something like that?" Theristi turned to face the speaker, registering the platinum hair and ice-blue eyes of his second oldest brother Solon. "I know she has Sol, and that's why I brought it up." he replied. "I know as well as you do just how much he misses her and no one wants to see them together more than me. But what happens, Sol, if she has betrayed him, eh? Cast him aside for another man? What happens then?" "I'm not trying to hurt our brother Sol; I'm trying to steel him for the worst betrayal he's ever suffered, if it happens."

Solon smiled. "I figured as much. I'll pass the word to Lumes and the others so they don't try to kill you in your sleep." As the white-haired warrior turned to leave, he paused and said, "Oh, and before I forget, how is the new portal system coming along?" "Better than I could've hoped," replied Theristi with a grin, "Barring any unforeseen accidents, I'm planning to open an experimental portal tomorrow. If all goes well, we might just have a one hundred percent safe method of traveling through the Aeya within the year." Solon chuckled and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me little brother. Nasoro's been struggling for well over a century to make travel through the Aeya safe, and you come along and solve the problem in little under three years." Theristi grinned scratched the back of his head in an embarassed manner. "Thanks Sol but don't tell Naso just yet. He might just vaporize me on the spot!" "Ahh relax Theris, he won't do anything _quite _as drastic as that." replied Solon with a grin. "You know that he always stops just short of killing you." "…Right. Huge comfort. I feel better already." Threristi said sarcastically. "Eh, get that portal working and his mood will brighten, you'll see." Solon quipped with a smile. Then his face grew serious, "I do expect you to apologize to big brother though. Your comments, while true, weren't exactly necessary." Theresti sighed. "I know…and I will. But I'm still worried of what will happen to Naso if she really has left him." "We all are little brother, but even so, we're going to do everything in our power to help him find her." replied Solon." And in the unlikely event that she's betrayed him, we'll be there for him…just as he was always there for all of us."

The man in question was sitting on the railing his bedroom balcony. It was well into the wee hours of the morning but Nasoro just couldn't sleep. He looked at the amulet he held in his hand. It was forged from the purest silver and shaped into the form of a nine-tailed kitsune with a pair of softly glowing rubies for eyes and a third ruby in its chest. As dawn steadily drew nearer, he donned the amulet and gently pressed it to his lips before tucking it underneath his shirt. Nasoro looked at the rising sun, his eyes easily compensating for the light and smiled. "_Today is the day. I'm coming Kaya and I promise that when I find you, I will not lose you. Not again." _

Dolor huffed in irritation he pawed at Nasoro's door. "Will you hurry up?!" he barked. "For someone who's setting off on a journey to find his long-lost lover, you sure are taking your sweet time." Nasoro opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He was clad in a black short-sleeved shirt and cargo pants over which was a dark red trench coat that bore a rampant black kitsune across the back and shoulders. On his feet Nasoro was wearing a pair of rugged, steel-toed combat boots with darkened steel plates protecting his shins. Around his neck was the ever-present kitsune amulet while his hands were protected by a pair of toughened, fingerless, wyrm-hide gloves that reached halfway up his forearms and bore blackened metal plates across the knuckles and forearms. Slung across Nasoro's shoulders was his trusty backpack, small and form-fitting, it allowed for freedom of movement while acting as a small dimensional portal, enabling Nasoro to store anything inside from a sword to a small car. Nasoro smiled. "We just have a few things to take care of and then we're gone." he said.

Nasoro and Dolor arrived at the main hall to find it completely empty. "Where is everyone?" wondered Nasoro. An almighty explosion shook the hall. "There's your answer." Dolor grumbled. The pair sprinted towards the towering spire at the center of the family compound. The tall structure housed the massive library and recreational facilities, as well Theristi's laboratory on the ground floor. Nasoro and Dolor burst in through door and ran up the immense spiral staircase…or at least Dolor did. Nasoro released one of the seals that held his full power in check and a pair of immense wings exploded from his back in a shower of black and dark red feathers. With a single powerful sweep, Nasoro propelled himself up several stories and rocketed up to the top floor, neatly landing in front of a set of heavy double doors. Dolor was mere seconds behind, despite having run the whole way up twenty-one stories worth of stairs.

Nasoro released another one of his seals which caused glowing golden lines to radiate outwards from his eyes. Dolor noted this and cocked his head. "Do you really think that will be necessary?" he asked. His golden-eyed master and friend grinned. "From the noise, it sounds like Shirohet, Tacitus, and Sakti…" a loud explosion shook the building, "…_and_ Lumes are having themselves a little morning warm-up. One seal is almost too much for them but you can never be too sure." Dolor tensed as Nasoro reached for the handles of the door. "You ready old friend?" said the angel-winged warrior. "Pfft. Always." replied his lupine companion. As Nasoro laid his hands on the door, they suddenly exploded outwards, hurling the duo backwards through the air across the staircase and through a massive crystal window, sending them plummeting down towards the roof of Theristi's labrotory.

_3 minutes earlier_

Theristi was elated beyond words. He had heard the ruckus but ignored as it was most likely his brothers sparring. What had him in such a good mood was the fact that he and his lover Serana had managed to get a functioning Aeya Tunnel entrance open and stabilized. Giving his lover a victory kiss so passionate it left her grabbing a nearby table to keep her on two feet, he set about shutting the portal so that he could try opening another one, this time with an actual destination in mind rather than some completely random, unknown point he had chosen. As he began to close the portal, it started to act strangely, flickering open and closed like guttering candle. Just as he finally managed to get it stay closed; he happened to glance up at the skylight that dominated the ceiling of his lab. He leaped back, tackling Serana out from underneath the skylight as two figures smashed though it with incredible force. Time seemed to slow even though what happened lasted mere seconds.

The portal gave a last gasp, flickering into existence just long enough for Nasoro and Dolor to fall through it. The portal pulsed once then closed, snapping shut like the jaws of an immense beast that had just swallowed Theristi's oldest brother and his familiar. Theristi felt an icy chill settle in his stomach as he realized that his oldest brother had just been sent to another dimension. While this was actually a rather common occurrence among Theristi and his brothers, that was not what was bothering him. There are, at any given time, millions upon millions of separate dimensions and realities. Nasoro had just been sent to one of these at random with no way of locating him. As all of this sunk in, only one thought crossed Theristi's mind: "_Well…shit."_

_To be continued…_

Hey guys, wassup? I know there is not a single mention of Naruto and a bunch of new, unfamiliar characters flung at you guys all in the first chapter but bear with me! All will be explained in the chapters to come. As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)

PS: I don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: A new world_

The mood in Elysium's main hall was grim to say the least. Solon sat at the head of the massive oaken dining table with his head in his hands. He was clad in a set of gleaming, iridescent steel armor with midnight blue trim that his now-missing oldest brother Nasoro had forged for him. Having just come from a heated sparring match, his massive ringblade rested against his chair. His handsome face was marred with patches of soot and streaks of dirt, his brow creased with worry. The free-for-all melee between Solon and his younger brothers had come to an abrupt end when Theresti had appeared in an explosion of black mist and informed them in no uncertain terms of Nasoro's accidental banishment. Calling a halt to the match, Solon had immediately called an emergency meeting in the main hall.

Solon lifted his head as his siblings began to file in and take their places. The first to enter the hall was Lumes. His affinities were fire and wind and his bearing and appearance showed it. Like his older brother Solon's hair, Lumes' hair was silver but their similarities ended there. Where Solon's eyes were a bright icy blue, Lumes' were a vivid shifting orange, comparable to the flames he wielded in combat. Where Solon was relaxed and languid in his movements, Lumes was the complete opposite. His movements gave the impression of a tightly coiled spring, ready to explode into action, every action quick and precise. Wrapped across Lumes' shoulders and arms was his weapon of choice: a long chain that was tipped at either end with a vicious serrated short sword which was currently tucked into the orange sash he wore around his waist.

Immediately behind Lumes strode Tacitus. The flame-wielding dervish was dwarfed by the ponderous armored form of his younger brother, for Tacitus' affinity was the earth, and it showed. Tacitus was far and away the most physically imposing of all of his brothers, standing at just over seven feet with a musculature that made him look as if he could casually toss the giant oaken dining table from one end of the hall to the other. His massive form was encased in a suit of powered armor that made his already huge profile look positively titanic. In one of the many trips Tacitus had made to the various universes, he found himself recruited by a group of superhuman warriors that identified themselves as the Mentors Space Marine Chapter. After many long years of serving with the warriors he came to call his battle-brothers, the Chapter-Master ordered the armor forged for Tacitus as a gift. The armor was a white and dark green with a black leather sheath strapped to the back. The sheath bore the enormous kanabo that Nasoro had made for Tacitus when the latter was still in his teens. Tacitus bore the blank-faced helmet under his arm, the high collar of his armor obscuring his face from the nose down. His face set in a stern and slightly worried expression, making his normally soft features look as if they were hewed from stone. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were as grey as storm clouds. Those same eyes turned towards the window that dominated the far end of the dining hall at the sound of beating wings.

With an ease born of practice and skill, Theresti glided into the hall on shadowy wings that seemed to constantly ripple and shift as if they refused to stay bound in any one form or reality. Deftly landing next to Solon, Theresti's wings folded into themselves and disappeared. Theresti was robed in his signature high collared black and amethyst attire with only one difference. A rather large, black-bladed scythe was strapped to his back.

As the brothers respective womenfolk began to arrive by varied methods, the door leading towards the library tower opened and admitted the youngest of the family: Shirohet. From his sun-kissed blonde hair to his deep oceanic blue eyes and gentle serene features, he hardly looked like he was capable of harming a fly, let alone a human being. Those who had witnessed him in combat however, knew that the handsome, almost beautiful features hid an utterly lethal and merciless killer, capable of showing brutality that bordered on cruelty to those who would harm the people he cared for. To those people he considered friends however; he had a near perpetually sunny disposition and a knack for cheering people up. He was absolutely unflappable; there was just no way to keep him depressed or sad for any stretch of time and almost always bore a smile on his face that members of the opposite gender found near irresistible. He was clad in navy blue cargo pants and black t-shirt over which he wore a dark blue leather jacket. At his hip he wore one of his jian swords while the other he carried in a shoulder sheath. Shirohet's elemental affinity was water and thus made his lack of armor a non-issue.

Solon waited until everyone had taken their seats before beginning. "Brothers, we have a serious issue on our hands here. By accident, Nasoro has been sent to another dimension. While this is a fairly common occurrence for us, there are a few unforeseen factors that make this particular event rather worrisome if not downright alarming. Theresti will elaborate."

Nodding to his older brother, Theresti took over. "As you all know, we travel through the Aeyah by creating a sort of anchor at our destination, tethering ourselves to it and then using that tether to pulls us through the void. While effective, this method is rather slow and uncomfortable." Theresti got up and began pacing around the table. "Over the past five years, I've been working on a different way to travel. Instead of using the anchor method, the idea was to create a tunnel of sorts that would allow for a much smoother and faster trip through the Aeyah." Murmurs of approval broke out around the table until Tacitus gently coughed. "That is commendable to be sure, but what exactly does this have to do with Nasoro's departure? And why haven't we heard from him? He knows better than any of us the rules of Aeyah travel."

"Let me finish and you might find out." replied Theresti. "I was finally able to open a stable portal and establish a functioning tunnel. Since this was just a test, I selected a location completely at random. As the test concluded, I was in the process of shutting the portal and collapsing the tunnel when it to act erratically. Just before I was able to close it, Nasoro and what looked like Dolor, fell through the skylight of my lab and through the portal. I have not been able to detect Nasoro's signature nor have I been able to communicate with him."

In the silence that followed, one could have heard a pin drop. Everyone in the hall bore an alarmed expression on their faces until a small shaky voice sounded from behind Solon. "S-so what exactly does this mean? Is Naso gonna be okay?" Solon and the others looked at the speaker with expressions of pity. The person in question was none other than Charity. She was a rather petite creature with vivid green eyes and chestnut hair with crystalline wings sprouting from her back. To say she was beautiful would be the biggest understatement ever made. It was often whispered that if Nasoro hadn't met Kaya, Charity would've been his next choice. The hapless fairy had completely fallen for Nasoro, but his love for Kaya had blinded him to Charity's advances. After a while, the heartbroken fairy had finally ceased her attempts but her feelings for Nasoro hadn't faded in the least. "Nasoro could take us all on with one hand bound and a foot glued to the floor." Solon said in a consoling voice. "There isn't anything out there that he can't handle." Solon's words had some effect, but Charity still looked worried. "I know, but you said that you can't find him, what if he can't find us? What if can't find his way home?" Solon gazed around the table and saw the determined face of his siblings and knew that they were thinking the same thing. "Don't worry Charity, we'll find him. Even if it takes us a thousand years, we won't stop looking until he's found."

_On an unknown world:_

Dolor rested his head on his paws and watched with an amused smirk as Nasoro explosively rearranged the surrounding landscape while spewing forth a stream of curses that was shocking in its intensity and awe-inspiring in its creativity. The reason for the raven-haired warrior's current ire was evident once one took a closer look at his appearance.

_Five minutes earlier_

Nasoro groaned and slowly got to his feet. He felt abnormally disoriented and his usually incredible sense of balance was completely shot. As he looked around, he noted that his surroundings seemed strangely….large. He turned as he heard a noise behind him and saw Dolor getting to his feet. "Glad to see you're alright old friend and wooooaaaa…." Nasoro's voice tapered off as he noted Dolor's size. He seemed to have doubled, no tripled in size. The wolf looked at him with a curious expression. "What?" he grunted. "Since when did you get so big?" "Since when did you get so big? And why is my voice so high?" Dolor huffed in amusement and grinned. "Since when did you get so small?" The expression on Nasoro's was one of confusion followed swiftly by one of horrified comprehension. Making a sign with his hand, a mirror of ice crystallized in mid-air and Nasoro took a good hard look in it…

_Present time_

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY Y!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THS SHIT!? WHAT DEITIES COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY PISSED OFF WITHIN A WHOLE FUCKING FIVE SECONDS OF GETTING HERE?! WHAT-"Nasoro suddenly stopped his tirade and took a deep breath. Peering into the icy mirror again he examined his reflection. The reflection that returned his gaze was that of a child, no more than ten years of age. "Well this is just fantastic. Not only am I stranded on world that I, for once, don't recognize, but I'm stuck here in the body of a frigging kid. At least my clothes shrunk with me." Hearing a faint snorting sound from behind him, Nasoro rounded on Dolor (who was trying desperately to keep from laughing) and glared at him savagely…..or tried to at least. The best his ten-year old features could manage was a rather humorous pout which pushed Dolor over the edge. The massive wolf exploded into gales of roaring, barking laughter and began rolling on the ground. He was laughing so hard he failed to notice the downright murderous glint in Nasoro's eyes and the vein that was pulsing above his temple. Dolor did take notice however, when Nasoro pounced on him and began pummeling him into the dirt with his tiny fists. "Ow ow okay stop!" Nasoro neatly rolled off Dolor into a cross-legged sitting position a few feet away while the massive wolf winced and stretched. "Ugh, I think you bruised my ribs." Dolor groaned. "Good. You had it coming asshole."

Nasoro stood and took in his surroundings. By sheer good fortune, he and Dolor had arrived in a huge valley with an enormous waterfall at one end that was by sheer luck, completely devoid of any people. As he stared at the falls, Nasoro noticed two massive spires of rock and was about to dismiss them as curious rock formations when he noted that their forms seemed too….regular. Muttering a quick spell under his breath, Nasoro took a magnified look at the formations and gaped in awe. Due it being nighttime, what he had first taken to be rocks were actually ENORMOUS statues. The stone monoliths were somewhat weather-worn but details were still plainly visible. The statues were both male, warriors by the looks of them, facing each other with their right hands raised in some sort of sign. Dolor, having apparently recovered from his beatdown, padded up next to his master and whistled when he caught sight of the statues. "Now those are impressive." Nasoro nodded in agreement. "Doubly so once you notice that they were made by hand." The black haired child abruptly shook his head. "We're getting off track here. We need to find out what world we're on, what the general state of things is, and what the landscape, both physical and political looks like." Dolor grunted in agreement. "Conceal, Observe and Reconnoiter."

The first move the duo made was to get out of the open and into the nearby forest, concealing themselves in a cluster of rocks they found nearby. "First step achieved for now." Dolor grinned in anticipation. "Now for my favorite part…exploring the unknown." "Indeed old friend," Nasoro replied,  
"it's going to be on you to get in touch with the flora and fauna of this world and see if there is anything we haven't seen before or can be of use to us. I'm going to handle the more civilized side to this world." As Dolor turned to set out, Nasoro stopped him. "Remember Dolor, stay out of sight. You know what happens when one of my kind begins to interfere with events in a universe we know nothing about." The gold-eyed wolf solemnly nodded his head and leapt from the rocks with an ear-splitting howl of excitement at seeing a world on which he had never set foot on.

Nasoro's eye twitched in irritation. "_Dammit, that fur ball is my best friend but I swear he acts like a freaking puppy sometimes." _Shaking his head at his familiar's antics, Nasoro flicked his hands through a familiar set of seals that his father had taught him centuries before. With a whoosh of displaced air, the clearing was suddenly filled with hundreds of Nasoro lookalikes. Rapidly moving his hands through another set of seals, the Nasoro clones suddenly wavered and took new shapes; men, women and children of all ages stood in the place of the copies and no two of them looked alike. Nasoro allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. "_Yeah, I still got it." _Out loud he said to the clones "You know what to do. Spread out, learn whatever you possibly can then discretely dispel." The clones simultaneously nodded once then leaped from the arena scattering in every direction. Alone, Nasoro looked at the night sky. "_Hold on, Kaya. Once I find a way to get my full power back, I will find you. Please…please wait for me." _

He lowered his gaze and shucked his backpack off of his shoulders and unzipped the top. Reaching in, he removed a glossy ebony sheath and in one smooth motion, drew the blade. His current size made using his normal blade far too cumbersome so the sword he held in his hand was a black-bladed wakizashi. Nasoro usually wielded the wakizashi and his katana as a pair, but with his now-smaller frame, that was out of the question. Sheathing the two-foot long blade with a satisfying click, he slung his backpack and blade over his shoulder, donned a conical, broad-brimmed hat that matched his coat, and set out to explore the new world in which he found himself.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hey folks, sorry about the wait but my school and some personal issues got in the way. In the future, I will try my damndest to get these chapters out faster :P. Second chapter and still no mention of Naruto? Have patience readers, We'll be seeing him soon enough…I mean, anyone who's watched Naruto can probably guess where Nasoro and Dolor wound up eh?

P.S. I obviously don't own Naruto although all of the original Characters are mine; reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated :)


End file.
